darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Diminisher Counters and Tips
Overview The Diminisher has been my personal favourite ship since I ever started playing this game, I mean 50% damage increase is very strong in the right hands. So how do you deal with it? Well, I will explain exactly how you deal with it to come. This guide is based on PvP play, this is in no way an indication if this ship is good against aliens or events. Counters The Diminisher counters high shield ships with average or low speed which likes to run very high shields with no means of dealing damage back easily or just cannot withstand the damage. Solace The Solace is a classic example of everything that is weak against the Diminisher. With the Ring Formation, full shield generators and lack of mobility skill, it is an extremely easy target in fights. Citadel Other examples of this kind of ships are the Citadel, since the extra mobility isn't why this ship is used. It's the ability to tank a lot of damage that the Diminisher, honestly just doesn't really care about. Ring Formation I have to include this formation because the Diminisher is just so great against it. I honestly believe this is one ship in the game that shouldn't go this formation, since damage is the main priority and aim to burst opponents quickly. Any kind of Vengeance Fast ships with strong lasers and low health are not going to do well against the DIminisher in a direct battle. If your health is exposed, there is a chance you will get one shotted. Countered By Now, lets be honest there is a big list of things that counter the Diminisher but I think the best counter in the game will surprise you. Disruptor This ship has to be the biggest counter because despite how slow it is, it has three tools that absolutely crush the Diminishers ability to shred ships apart. It can reduce its shield, which in itself can be a very big deal, but on top of that it can disable it's lasers and straight up use it's damage against the Diminisher's allies. Everything else I will talk about here will have no where near the disgusting impact a Disruptor can have against a Diminisher. PIB-100 The Diminisher likes to be on top of enemies to be able to use it's ability to the most effective. However, it's very difficult to do that when affected by the PIB green slowing ammunition. Spectrum The Diminisher is helpless vs the ability, end of sentence. When trying to catch people and such, you can use all kinds of freeze and slow rockets, but lets be honest, it takes up way more resources than any other ship could and in teamfights this ship can turn on the ability and man up on you, which is exactly what you don't want when playing the Diminisher. Centurion Bet no one was expecting this ship? But yes, the sheer speed of this ship makes it very difficult to stay on top of it. Although in case combat, the Diminisher will make short work of this ship, keeping in range can be very difficult unless you are very skilled with your abilities. Summary Information In short, the Diminisher likes using cloaking techniques to jump targets before they have a chance to respond, countering this gameplay takes a lot of practice at the game and noticing unusual red dots on the minimap. Tips/Other * One of the biggest benefits with the Diminisher is you can focus big shielded targets in fights that are indirectly having a big impact by tanking. * Running out of range vs the Diminisher is a very pussy move, but is very effective at defeating the ship. * Special mention to the Sentinel, although unpopular at the moment is definitely a strong contestor for the Diminisher with its ability. However, you need to be very careful since the 50% damage increase is still more than you will be reducing. * The Cyborg can go either way, if they run two speed configurations it will be very difficult to fight against them or any ship with those configurations in general. Category:Ship Counters Category:Tips